


A Christmas Gift

by hellvetica



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellvetica/pseuds/hellvetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Christmas and John intends to give Harold something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Gift

Dr. Farooq finished with his last patient of the day and returned to his modestly appointed private office. Life had been good since Mr. Wren had become his patron. Thanks to him, Dr. Farooq was fully licensed and working from a state of the art medical office, currently decked in Christmas red and green. His receptionist had been the one who insisted on decorating the office for Christmas. Even he had to admit that it was cheerful. He closed the door to his office and walked across the room to sit at his desk.

“Hey Doc.”

The whispered, raspy voice from the shadows behind his back gave him pause. He recognized the low, slightly threatening tone as belonging to his very first patient here in America. It had been touch and go because he had been working at the city morgue at the time and did not have access to all the medical supplies he had needed. The pale, bleeding man lay on a stretcher, approaching death. There was no choice really. The man would have died without immediate intervention. He had saved the man’s life and been amply rewarded by Mr. Wren. He didn’t think the man was threatening him; that was just his normal way of speaking. At least Dr. Farooq hoped that was the case, because he had seldom heard him speak. The elegantly dressed older man who usually accompanied him always did most of the talking. To be fair, the tall dark haired man was not always in a talkative condition.

More often than not he was bleeding out on a stretcher and barely conscious or concentrating on controlling the pain from bruised or broken ribs. Occasionally Dr. Farooq had stitched up cuts that appeared to have been inflicted by a knife or other sharp object. Mr. Wren was usually in the background, pacing and wringing his hands. Part of his deal with Mr. Wren was no questions asked and Dr. Farooq had found it to his benefit to honor that agreement.

The man was not supposed to be back here in his private office. The office had only one entrance and Dr. Farooq had not seen him enter. Dr. Farooq instinctively hesitated a moment before turning around. He was not sure what mayhem had been wrecked upon his body this time. Prepared for the worst, Dr. Farooq turned slowly and was surprised to not only find him alone but in no obvious distress. No visible blood, cuts or broken bones. Glancing around to see if his benefactor was also in the room and finding just the two of them alone, he focused his attention back on the man in front of him. Now that he had his apprehension under control and was visually examining his patient he could see that he was shifting his weight from side to side. His eyes were constantly looking around the room, everywhere but at Dr. Farooq. He finally paused and stared at the floor in front of him. The tall man was nervous! Dr. Farooq had never thought of him as the nervous type, and wondered briefly what it was that would or could make this man nervous. Nothing came to mind. He waited quietly for the man to collect his thoughts, gather his courage and speak.

“Doc, I need your medical opinion. You’ve met my friend and have seen how he moves. He has a pretty bad limp and his neck doesn’t turn very far. He was injured in an explosion and didn’t seek treatment immediately like he should have. He is in varying degrees of pain depending on how much rest he gets and how hard he pushes himself. He refuses to take any pain meds because of side effects” The man’s thoughts seemed to drift away and he stared at the floor. Dr. Farooq forced himself to wait. After what seemed like an eternity, the man raised his eyes meet Dr. Farooq’s. “Do you think it would hurt him to have sex?”

Not the question Dr. Farooq was expecting, but the tall man’s eyes were now locked on Dr. Farooq’s face, expecting an answer and he didn’t think evasion would work. “Umm. Not having examined his injuries personally, it is difficult for me to be certain but he moves very well for someone with a spinal injury. His movements are a little stiff, but he has no real difficulty in moving. If he was with a gentle, caring and considerate partner I don’t think his injuries would be worsened. In fact, moving within the scope of his abilities might even be good for him. It could increase his range of motion. As I said, a lot would depend on how attentive his partner was to his needs and limitations“ As Dr. Farooq spoke, the tall man’s features slowly relaxed and a smile played at the corners of his mouth.

“One more thing Doc, can you check my blood for…you know.”

“You don’t strike me as a reckless individual. Have you engaged in any risky behavior recently?” The man arched an eyebrow at the question, smiled and shrugged. “Not the kind you are thinking about, but there was a time when I didn’t care if I lived or died and I may have made a few bad choices. I just want to be sure.”

Watching the man depart, Dr. Farooq gripped the edge of his desk and found he could breathe again. Heaven help Mr. Wren if the departing man’s attentions were not welcome, but then again, Mr. Wren had spent a fortune keeping this man alive so odds were favorable that his attentions would be more than welcome. Dr. Farooq smiled to himself. “Have a Merry Christmas, Mr. Wren.”


End file.
